<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Wolf and the Dragon Wolf by SansryaFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943312">Young Wolf and the Dragon Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl'>SansryaFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousin Incest, F/F, Female Bran Stark, Female Jon Snow, Female Robb Stark, Genderbending, King Jon Snow, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Robb Stark is King in the North, Starkcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe to Queen in the North, where Joanna Snow grew up in Essos alongside Dany, while Rose fought in Westeros, crowned Queen in the North and went to war against Joffrey. <br/>Starkcest<br/>Cousin-cest<br/>hints of Dany/Joanna and Rose/Meera</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Wolf and the Dragon Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been several weeks since Rose Stark had returned to Winterfell, after sorting out another dispute in her kingdom. She left her younger sister Sansa in charge, so Sansa organized amassing food for the true winter, which was coming. Soon.</p><p>
  <em>I know it…and if we do not unite to face it, we’ll all be dead come winter’s end. </em>
</p><p>That wasn’t to say Rose wasn’t used to deadly combat. During the Dance of Stags, she faced and slew the king himself in single combat, not that Joffrey was overly a challenge. She smirked to herself. She left in her wake, a southern Westeros in chaos. Stannis held the throne for a while but was overthrown. While a boy sat the throne, Robert’s bastard son, out came, with their tentacles, the Krakens. She believed them cowed but they were under a new, terrible king, Euron Greyjoy. He sailed into Blackwater Bay without warning and beheaded Gendry, before raping half the city’s women. It was a reign of terror, but Rose was about her father’s business. After winning the war, she marched home, just in time to have to fight off a tremendous assault by the King Beyond the Wall. It was there she learned he was merely running from the true threat that now threatened to destroy them all.</p><p>But what she faced now was entirely different. Days ago, she received an even more chilling letter. Apparently, out from the far east, a queen had returned to their shores, long thought lost.</p><p>“I do believe you’ve lost your mind, Your Grace.” Said her Lady Commander, Meera Reed. She had come to Dragonstone with her, along with her other Queensguard Brienne of Tarth, who had sworn herself to Mother long ago.</p><p>Rose chuckled, “I told you, Rose is fine, Meera. I know what I am doing. I do not believe Ser Jorah would lead me into a trap.”</p><p>“He was exiled for selling slaves. Such a thing is shameful in the North.”</p><p>“Aye and breaking your betrothal vow as I did? I learned long ago, there is nothing I will not do to protect my sisters and protect the North. Even if it means less honorable courses of action.”</p><p>“As you say, my queen. But It's my job to protect you. We all love our queen, Your Grace.” Meera adjusted the belt carrying her sword. “We shall see what the Dragon Queen thinks.”</p><p>“We shall, indeed.”</p><p>She took her first step off the dinghy and stepped on the shores of Dragonstone. Such a beautiful sight.</p><p>“Welcome to Dragonstone, my lady.” Said a mysterious, whistful voice. Rose saw the silver hair and immediately said</p><p>“Y-Your Grace. I did not expect you to be the first one to-“</p><p>“Nonsense.”the woman chuckled. “I am not the queen. I am merely Daenerys Stormborn. We have been expecting you.”</p><p>“The winds were kind…uh…my lady.”</p><p>Daenerys smiled, and they began walking inside.</p><p>“Queen in the North.” Said a gruff man up the road.</p><p>“The Bear of Essos. I know who you are, Ser Jorah.”</p><p>“To be honest, I did not expect you to come. I would not have advised it.”</p><p>“My bannermen did not either. They think I am a fool.”</p><p>“If you were a fool, Your Grace, you could not have risen to where you are now. Your father would be proud.”</p><p>Rose turned away, pained and regretful. “My father…my last words to him were said in anger. I did love him,as a daughter should…but he wanted to marry my sister to a monster.” She said darkly.</p><p>“Aye…But he loved you. He was a good man. What he did was in the right of course, but it didn’t stop me from hating him all the same. I betrayed my father…I deserved it.”</p><p>“Fathers…” Rose said, smiling. “We do our best to please them but in the end, it’s not so easy.”</p><p>“I never knew my father…” said Daenerys so softly Rose barely heard her. Rose’s heart broke for her. Yet it had to wait.</p><p>“So where Is the queen? I was told-“</p><p>Suddenly a dragon screeched overheard. Terrified, Rose and her guards ducked.</p><p>“I may say you get used to them,” said Daenerys, chuckling. “But you never truly do. I ride one of them and it’s amazing enough for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Rose approached the throne room. In centuries past, Targaryens sat across that hall, planning their invasion of the Seven Kingdoms. House Stark, believing all the dragons dead, rose up and declared her Queen in the North after her father’s death. Was that a mistake, if they still live? Then….she was gazing upon her.</p><p>Long, silky, black hair. Emblazoned black and red armor signifying her dragon heritage, long lean face scarred from many years of war. And her aunt rejoining her side, ever dutiful, ever loyal.</p><p>“You stand in the presence of Visenya the Unburnt of house Targaryen, Second of her Name, rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms, the Breaker of Chains, the Mother of Dragons,  The Dragon Wolf, The Granddaughter of King Aerys, and Protector of the Realm.” Said a black skinned woman apparently named Missandei.</p><p>Rose almost blushed.</p><p>Lady Commander Meera stepped forward, “You stand in the presence of Rose of House Stark, The Young Wolf, the Unknelt, the Kingslayer, Hero of the Battle of Castle Black, Lady of Winterfell…and Queen in the North.” She finished, booming proudly. Rose blushed, and promised she would give Meera a kiss before they went home.</p><p>“Thank you for traveling so far, my Lad-“</p><p>“Excuse me, Your Grace,” interrupted Meera. “But Rose is <em>Queen</em> in the North, not a Lady.”</p><p>“I see. So you, cousin, have come all this way…to break faith with House Targaryen.” Rose gaped, as if just now she was realizing for the first time the true identity of this Mother of Dragons. It was her baby cousin, and the true heir of the kingdoms. Rose herself ruled the entire Northern half, with both the Riverlords and the Vale knights riding with her. Having Visenya as queen would almost certainly be a damn sight better than King Euron, yet she did not want her cousin to be in so much danger.</p><p>“Break faith? The Mad King burned our grandfather and uncle alive.”</p><p>“That….was evil. I know how evil Grandfather was. But my father, Prince Rhaegar, was an honorable man and it is on his behalf that I retake my throne. I hatched three dragons, I sacked Astapor, and I slew everyone who got in my way. So I ask you again….why have you come all this way just to betray me? I could have sworn the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark, our ancestor….and he bent the knee to my father’s ancestor, King Aegon the Conqueror.”</p><p>“I’m sorry…but I wil not bend the knee, not even to you. My father was beheaded by King Joffrey, and in response my bannermen crowned me their queen. I have ruled the North ever since, and I ride at the head of a vast host. I even slew Lord Tywin and King Joffrey when they stood in the way of our independence.</p><p>So it is in memory of our shared grandfather that I ask you now, to please recognize Stark independence. Do this and I will help you defeat Euron! He is a murderer and a tyrant. You haven’t stormed King’s Landing yet even though you could have, which means…at the very least, you’re better than he is.”</p><p>Visenya turned away, deep in thought.</p><p>“You’re my cousin….If only because of that, I love you and I will help you against Euron. But I’m the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms. You are in open rebellion against me. You’re my enemy.” She said, almost sadly.</p><p>“I am not your enemy. I will not lie about our situation. Death marches on Westeros as in ages past. The White Walkers stalk the woods. They are heading south with an army of a hundred thousand, according to my little sister Bran. If they get past the Wall and we’re still fighting over a bloody chair….we’re going to die. All of us. Our only hope is to fight together.”</p><p>“White Walkers?”</p><p>“Your mother was Lyanna, Your Grace. You have the blood of the North in you. So you know the stories. The wildlings united into one clan to fight your father, Ser Jorah, for the first time in history. Not because they just wanted to. But because they were running from something. Something worse. We didn’t build a 800 foot Wall to keep them out. We were trying to keep out something else.”</p><p>“Then bend the knee, my lady, and together our armies will protect the North.” Insisted Visenya.</p><p>For fuck’s sake. Starks are stubborn indeed.</p><p>“Do you think I’m a liar, or worse a madwoman?”</p><p>Jorah shook his head, “Of course not.”</p><p>“Your father was honorable, and he saw them. My sister is….well my sister, and she saw them. They’re coming for us, and while we stand around debating which oaths I must follow, they march south a hundred thousand strong.”</p><p>“So why are you here?” Visenya demanded softly.</p><p>“Because I need to ally with you. And because you sit upon a mountain of a weapon that we can use to destroy them. It’s called dragonglass, otherwise worthless to you. We must mine it and take it back with us.”</p><p>“Aye…that is all you would have of me? You haven’t been entirely honest. You would steal the entire Northern half of Westeros! I’m glad you agree Euron must be destroyed. Once I have done that, you had best bend the knee. Then I will be happy to protect the North.”</p><p>Damn her! “I think you’re making a terrible mistake, Your Grace…”</p><p>Visenya smiled for the first time since their meeting, “Saying that was perhaps the wisest thing you’ve said to me since you got here. We will discuss your independence when King Euron is defeated. See Queen Rose to her chambers….she’s tired from her journey…..”</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few weeks, Rose and Visenya began to get to know each other better, until they were on first name basis, and even…..As Rose first feared, a crush on the younger woman had begun to form in her mind. Visenya after all was extremely beautiful.</p><p>“So she’s looked after you from the start?”</p><p>‘Yes. I would say, even though she’s my aunt, Dany is more like an older sister to me.”</p><p>Rose blushed. <em>To speak of being “like a sister” in your family, Viaenya….is that why I have such feelings for my cousin? Love is the death of duty, isn’t that right, Kingslayer?</em></p><p>Suddenly, Visenya got serious.</p><p>“You have it…”</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p>“Independence. I am willing to recognize you as Queen Rose Stark of the North. It’s what our grandfather would want.”</p><p><em>At last.</em> “Thank you, Visenya. Together, we shall save Westeros.”</p><p>“Indeed, cousin. Indeed.” They both smiled brightly, clasping each other’s hands together. Rose blushed at how soft her cousin’s hands felt.</p><p>“We shall form a Grand Alliance. Queen in the North, The Queen in the South shall fight alongside you in the Great War. Until the dead are defeated, they are the true enemy.”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Rose was failing at getting some sleep. She heard a soft rapping at the door.</p><p>“Rose?” said a soft voice behind it. Queen Visenya entered.</p><p>“V, what are you doing up? You’re attacking Euron tomorrow.”</p><p>“Never you mind about that…I’ll be fine. I have Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion.”</p><p>“Yes but…all it takes is one arrow, my lo-my friend!” Visenya didn’t seem to notice the slip. “You are important. If you fall…I do not believe I can defeat Euron and the night King by myself.”</p><p>“I know, sweetling. But I’ve faced so much in my life, what kind of queen would I be if I did not risk my life to face more?”</p><p>“A safe one.”</p><p>Visenya grinned, “So has the Queen in the North grown fond of the Dragon Queen?”</p><p>“She’s growing on me.” Rose grinned back.</p><p>“You know….I wish I could have met Uncle Eddard….”</p><p>“He would have liked you. I was a disappointment. Our last words were in anger….I spent a lifetime wishing I could speak to him one more time, tell him I was sorry.”</p><p>"I sometimes think, maybe I should have given my crown up. Maybe I shouldn't have been a queen."</p><p>"You are. You have always been. It does no good to dwell on the past, sweet Rose.” Rose stared at her cousin’s lips, getting closer and closer.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful…” Visenya whispered so quietly Rose could hardly hear her. She didn’t want to. She only wanted to feel those lips upon her own…and so she did.</p><p>It was like a dance. A dance of wolves and dragons. She tasted her cousin’s lips and pushed her gently underneath her upon their bed, as the kissing grew slowly more intense.</p><p>“A-are you sure, my sweet wolf?”</p><p>“Yes, my dragon. I love you….I bloody love you so much!”</p><p>At last, Rose and Visenya were connected in more ways than one. Perhaps this love would have terrible consequences. For as they kissed, another peered into the doorway with increasing jealous lust.</p><p>
  <em>Why, thought Dany? Why would she like her over me?</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t long before the dragon and the wolf were fully nude, kissing and licking each other’s soft skin, and exploring each other’s teenage bodies. Rose traced over Visenya’s scars, and kissed them all.</p><p>“I love you, my wolf.”</p><p>“And I you, my dragon,”</p><p> </p><p>United at last, the dragon loved the wolf. Theirs was a song of Ice and Fire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>